1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a system for monitoring environmental footprints. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a method and a system for monitoring environmental footprints attributable to a website, an electronic mail and other pieces of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information and communication technologies (ICT) account for an increasing portion of world electricity consumption. However, emissions data are lacking on a per-device basis due to a lack of systematic monitoring. Because existing statistics are primarily available in aggregate form, fine-grained ownership and management of environmental footprints at the single-device level remain unknown and challenging.